Love is Red as Blood
by AlysonOfrell
Summary: Kakashi is sent on a mission with Asuma and Gai. When find a girl, Kakashi takes her in, but what does the Uchiha clan have to do with her. But will Kakashi's own feelings to her be blind to see the true monster.
1. Chapter 1

~Kakashi"s View~

It was going to be one of those morning again. Another mission, another Naruto problem, and another life or death choices. I haven't felt like this since Obito's death. It wasn't like I had anything to do. It was one of those day that I knew I'll have my life on the line, or so I thought. I heard someone knocking at my door early in the morning. I bet it was Naruto again about his training. When I opening the door to find the ANBU at my doorstep for some reason.

"Hatake Kakashi, Lady Tsunade wants to see you right now."

I want to ask if there was any information first before they left. But if was importune for me to go, then I have to leave now. It wasn't long till I reach the Hokage building. I wasn't too suspires to see Gai and Asuma there.

"Kakashi, my rival-"

"Save it Gai."

Normally I wouldn't say something like that to Gai, guess something got me worried today. "

You seem a bit pale today Kakashi. Something wrong?"

I didn't even notice before I left. I was up all night that for sure, but, I don't get that sick.

"Couldn't sleep last night, had too much on my mind."

I lied to him, of cores I wasn't feeling well for some reason. My head had been aching a lot since yesterday. Guess I did had a lot on my mind.

"Alright. Enough talk, now. This mission might between a B or A rank mission. A message from the village hidden in the rain just came and there been a lot of deaths there. And no one knows who, or what been attacked lately."

I had a feeling this going to hell. This doesn't sound like anything normal at all.

"Has anyone seen this, whatever this thing is?" Gai ask, I didn't think about ask, I just waiting tile the information was already given to me, then would ask later. Guess this was the time to do so.

"Don't know yet. But that why am sending you three to check it out. If you find something, send a message."

Guess that was it, just me, Gai and Asuma. What can go wrong?

~Normal View~

In the village hidden in the rain, many of it top jonins were already for suspires attack on something.

"Is she coming?"

"No ideal yet. But we send four of our men out there."

Just then all of the ninjas who were on grub saw someone coming out of the mist.

"What the hell…"

One of their men was covered in blood.

"Oh my god, what happen?!"

They all came up to the injured man.

"She…coming…this…way…" After those words he was dead.

"What do you mean-"

"AAAHHH!!!" One of their men was drag into the mist.

"What the-AAAHHH!!"

"What In The-"

"Alright! We should get there by night fall."

Asuma and Kakashi look at him funny.

"Come on Gai, it going to take longer then that." Said Asuma

"Am aware of that. But I found a faster way to get there."

"Where that?"

"It pathway to one of it's battlefield. What You Think Kakashi!?"

Kakashi was behind them lost in his own thoughts. His headaches were starting to get a little worst. He didn't hear a word from what Gai said.

"Did you say something."

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

"Just drop it Gai"

Kakashi started to follow them again. Gai was right taking a shortcut.

"We're almost there!"

It look like Gai was right about this path. When they reach the ends of the path there was a sea of blood in front of them.

"What the…"

"What happen here?…"

"There must have a battle here, it must be that thing or whatever it is. It look like we'll know what this is." Said Kakashi

"Yeah. What if it a person from unknown clan cuase this?" Asuma ask

"Could be. Let look around first."

It was not long till Kakashi pick up unusually chakra. It came from underground. But it felt to far away. Just then, he felt the chakra stronger then before. This time it wasn't far away.

"Asuma! Gai! Get Out Of The Way!!"

Gai and Asuma move suddenly when the ground lifted up.

"What The Hell!?"

~Kakashi's View~

This was bad. I didn't have any ideal who or what that just attack us. The mist cleared a bit. There…I saw a girl. She wasn't wearing any cloths at all. She wore some sort of headwear, it was metal. I could tell she couldn't see though it, that can give some sort of evasive to attack. I hope my Sharingan could see her abilities. She just stud there waiting for one of us to attack her. I went ahead and try to attack that headwear first.

"Kakashi!"

I heard Gai yelling at me, I only focus on the girl in case she attack one of us. She didn't even move a muscle. I was pretty closet her now. I finally hit the headwear covering her face. The metal headwear fall off her face. Her hair fall down pass her arms, her hair color was kinda like Sakura's only a little darker. I saw blood coming down her face. She look like she was cough in daze to me. She still stand there like there nothing to fear about.

"Huh…Nyuu."

~Normal View~

The three jonins stud there watching the girl. When she saw them she started to ran away from. She didn't get anyway far. She trip over and begin to cry.

"What we do!?" Gai ask

"This is a bad ideal, but, Gai? Do have any of those jumpsuit with you?"

It was the least they could do for the time being before they could get her some cloths. They went ahead to the village to find anyone who knew the girl they found.

"They no one here." Said Asuma

"Could that thing kill everyone here." Gai ask

"Well, we can't just leave her here. She has to come with us for now."

The girl look at him for a moment. This caught Kakashi's attention. Something about her wasn't right. He look at her and notice horns on her. '

She looks human, but, I'll see what she is first.'

**_Am still working on this, I've having a lot of writer's block if you know what I mean. Well, this is my first ever crossover story. I hope you like it. Remember, no rude comments, only helpful ones._**

**_Naruto belogs to Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Eflen Lied belongs to Lynn Okamoto_**


	2. Chapter 2

~Normal View~

It was too long till they return to the leaf village. Kakashi made sure the girl was in front of him so they wouldn't lose her. "By the way. What are we going to call her?" Ask Asuma staring at her worried.

"You're right, she hasn't said a word since we left. All she could say is-"

"Nyuu!"

"Well, all she say is that." Said Asuma

"Nyuu…guess that what we'll call you." Said Kakashi. "Nyuu!" Nyuu hold on to Kakashi vary tight which made a bit uneasy. "She seem to like you Kakashi." Said Gai

~Kakashi's PoV~

It was weird, she didn't know what kind of person I am. She look like she didn't have a care in the world. When we return to the village, I was going to find out who this girl was. If there anything about her. Maybe I'll found something about her clan.

We finally made it back to the leaf village. I thought about the event back at the rain village. How can all those people be killed all at once? That was really bugging me the most. And this girl just comes out of nowhere. It seem that headgear might have cause her to act like the way she did out there.

"Nyuu?" Nyuu just look at me like she want something from me.

"Umm, if there something you want, can you make-"

"Nyuu."

Nyuu took some food piles that I had with me in case something happen.

"What is she doing?"

"I have no idea?"

Nyuu took one out and just play with it. It was like watching a little kid playing.

"Maybe it best we have Tsunade-sama look at her. She might know something about her?"

I had to agreed with Asuma on this one. This girl didn't have a clue what was going on here. I was started to believe that she speak our language. The wired thing was, that this mission wasn't over just yet.

~Normal View~

"We had the best ninja…now the village is…"

This event left only a few servers alive. Most of them were women and children from the village hidden in the rain.

"This isn't possible! That Bitch Should Have Never Come! She the reason why-"

Before the man could finish his sentence, they all stop to see their top ninjas. "She something else…hopefully there someone who can handle her…?"

"But your wounds aren't healed. We should have someone else go after her…"

~Kakashi's View~

"Huh, you guys are back so soon." We enter the Hokage with Nyuu, maybe we could see who she was.

"Who this?"

"We're not sure at all. We were looking around the area till we found her." I told her.

"Am guessing she one of the servers there. Wait, are those…?"

Nyuu just looked at her like it was a game to her. "Those are…" I notice the Hokage paled when she saw this girl. I was too sure what was going at the moment. But, there was this long pause till she finally something. "is your name Lucy?"

Lucy? What that her real name this whole time. She does look like one of those people who fit the name. But for some reason, this was causing this headache I had to become a lot worst then before.

"She some kind of weapon years ago. She could cut a limbs off any creatures she wish, even a human being. She only dangers when two meters away I believe."

This sound like something more then what we heard.

"I don't know if she is the weapon, but it been years since I heard about it. But, she have horns that proves that she is the weapon."

"What is this weapon?"

"Well, it started when a baby girl was born in a village far away from here. They say that she had horns coming out of her head. Plus, more were started to come into this world. Then they started to experimenting on them. A few lived though the experiments but the rest died during them."

This sound like something Orochimaru would do. It was inhuman and cruel as well. Guess that why she was wearing that headgear from earlier.

"If she has horns…she could have escape from the experiments?" Gai ask

"Could be. Anyway, we'll have her under our watch for the time being. Don't let her out of your sight. Plus, make sure if she show any signs of being the weapon I just mention. Tell me as soon as you can."

_**Okay, I know lot wanted this to continue, but, I'm sorry I have update on this. Why, I had so much to do, and I try edited this chapter up. If it suck, I'm so sorry about. Well, no negative stuff ok**_

**_Naruto belogs to Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Eflen Lied belongs to Lynn Okamoto_**


End file.
